resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Connoisseur
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Sorofin (Talk) 09:19, May 27, 2011 Editing Chimera If it says you can't edit it you might have been blocked on accident. That happened to me a few times on some other wikis. Did you click the edit button on the top of the page? Tokeupdude 16:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Block editing I un-block the protection editing for Daedalus for every new users. Including you. The reason I blocked pages like Daedalus is because of security and vandalism reasons.--Drgyen 20:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing One another thing, you need to stop capitalizing unneeded words, such as what you did on Chimera in the trivia section for capitalizing 'Biology' and run-on sentence. Such as your carelessness with commas.--Drgyen 20:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Quote Here is the quote you've been demanding. Check on the source page Template:Quote for more information.--Drgyen 22:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand, you seem to have a problem using the quote template when you are editing Daedalus' quotes despite giving you the instructions above??--Drgyen 10:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing (Nathan Hale) Where did you get the info for Nathan Hale about being a Chimeran boss in R3?? I need a online source for that you know, and if not and based on baseless speculation then I have to delete it for good. It's part of the wiki's policy I'm afraid. PS - you still need to work out more on editing skills, no hard feelings.--Drgyen 08:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :So, does it mean that the info you have wrote needs to go then...? I need the ONLINE SOURCE to confirm it. Because the wiki is not decided on fan fiction.--Drgyen 08:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I checked gamrConnect, and ramify your editing on Hale. However, the info you got is nothing but a joke. Hardly for people take things damn seriously.--Drgyen 09:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry I mean, I REALLY mean the trivia, NOT YOU. I kind of think it's okay to have the gamrConnect thing on. Forget the thing I said.--Drgyen 09:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm Look on the locking capability on multiplayer videos on YouTube.--Drgyen 21:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Pointers One other thing, it is recommend to leave a message behind if you want to talk to other users. As if you follow direction above when typing in the talk pages and better to know who is talking.--Drgyen 21:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Give me a Break Hey i got ur message. I aint as old as u so give me a break, atleast im taking my time to edit and add imformation to this wikia for RESISTANCE Fan's,I'm still leraning RE: C: Questions 1). "What do i need to upload pictures in Resistance wiki?" What are you saying, are you trying to say what kind of pictures are needed in the wiki or HOW do you need to upload a picture? Or given "what do i need to capture them", are you saying you need help on capturing pictures on videos??? Honestly, I don't have a clue on the very latter. :How to upload an image?? Its the portrait icon with the "+" button attached to it. If you have problems with the copyright thing, just write down where you got the image from which web site and I'll handle it.--Drgyen 20:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 2). That's a real simple and (no offense rhetorical) question you know that? Check on Insomniac's page on YouTube to find the title of the videos that are already posted on this website. Check on the recent blog page posted by Sorofin - User blog:Sorofin/Resistance 3 E3 Videos.. 3). And yes Alex is sort of a pain, no offense. PS - You could also need to learn to STOP typing like "sloppy.thanks" and need to change into = "sloppy. thanks". You have some problems in not noticing in spacing periods and commas doofus. Oh and PLEASE leave your name behind so I can tell who is talking. (- _ -) --Drgyen 00:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Strain and Energy grenade I don't know about the new chimera you're talking about and simply sit and wait for official confirmation, and don't make a stupid name for that Chimera. No second-hand guessing. The energy grenade, is it really it's name? I thought it is called the EMP grenade? Lastly, would you STOP typing sentences "like,this" and simply changed into "like, this"! Enough with the run on and closed comma and period sentence! I mean really for all I'm asking and I wonder if you have a poor computer monitor that you have trouble typing that you couldn't see anything.--Drgyen 01:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Which strain are you talking about??I have created a page about a GRENADE where did you find the strain????Sorry for the dumb name, i should have named it in a more futuristic way, like ElectroMagneticPulse or something.ANYWAY, if you fell this GRENADE does not exist, delete the page, otherwise the majority of information about R3 is conjecture.But, check out the address i gave to the aforementioned page,and pay excessive attention to the seconds i mentioned in this GRENADE page, ok?Please, follow my suggestion and tell me about it,i do not think it was mentioned anywhere something similiar.OR go check Youtybe and search iy as "Resistance 3 Widowmake".You will find it.I found it randomly too, i was seeking for Widowmaker info, if i could observe something, and as you know i DID.We learned that it was "discharged" from ME.(The edit was yours,but anyway).PLEASE CHECK MY ADDRESS OUT!!!--+Connoisseur. "Nothing to be a dick"=Define it, please you a=confuse me instead of helping me, what kind of admin are you?16,000 edits and you cannot communicate with me???WHAT AM I AN ALIEN?And,from an essay you understood only the Terraformer?Unbeliavable, you are really short of time, please, when you will be free of editing PS3 games find some time for REAL world (without offence if you mean you have not time because of jobs in real world and not in your PC.WITH much offence if it is about editing games).Refering to ME.Read my message again, and think about what i write you, because if it was only' for terraformer i would not write an entire FUCKING essay.I leave tomoroow, BYE, you finally get rid of my "sucki-ness". If you're talking about the terraformer page I'm sorry I have much time in my hands. Nothing to be a dick or otherwise.--Drgyen 20:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Tip G'day mate,I notice that in all your messages u left for Drgyen u had your name but not how me and Drgyen do it,dw i used to do the same until Drgyen gave me the tip,click on signature under insert when typing something up it'll come up as wiggley lines but when u publish and preveiw it'' appear right.Idk if your doing it cuz you dk how to or u want to for a reason but I just thought theres no harm in just making sure. AlexanderACDC73 05:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) energy grenade I'm NOT 'hating' you. The energy grenade was called the EMP Grenade. Look on IGN which shows a early preview of R3.--Drgyen 05:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Did you f*** my page up?!--Drgyen 05:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Looked, it was confirmed to be an EMP Grenade. Don't fuss it over about it, and the page needed a REAL fixer upper.--Drgyen 05:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What did i do?Why to fuck up your page?I don't really care about hacking your page,you know...and do i do sufficient job as a member of this wiki?Or should i just stop editting?I NEED YOUR REPLY!Connoisseur 05:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Connoisseur :: :Calmed the HELL down. What if I need to restore Energy grenade back, will you be happy?--Drgyen 05:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC)= What??? :Hold on a sec. I looked up the E3 demo and I don't hear the word 'energy' grenade when Capelli throw the EMP grenade.--Drgyen 05:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Besides you wrote on the Energy grenade page - "(This is NOT the actual name of the grenade,but it is used temporally until the name will come to be known)." So therefore, the grenade is officially called the EMP Grenade.--Drgyen 05:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Absolutely agree with you about its name.I suggested merging it with EMP in talk page,so do it. Greece? I didn't know you come from Greece?--Drgyen 06:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It is high time for you to learn it.Why is it interesting?Connoisseur 09:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Connoisseur Because i want to know if the R3 special edition will be available here for purchase.Do you know if it will be? Don't have a clue, are you actually native Greek speaking in fluent English?--Drgyen 11:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I speak English fluently?Thanks.Yes,i speak both languages, i am a native Greek.Connoisseur 11:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want to look up on R3's release, look on up on marketing websites by googling it. Says it would be release in Europe (and the world) this September.--Drgyen 17:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) About special edition?Will it have to be pre-ordered or it is going to be available in the shops of PAL regions?Furthermore, you did not have to edit the Hybrids line where i wrote:"..is getting closer to their '' HOMEWORLD .I wrote EXACTLY what Grant Hollis the Art direcor said in the video:Resistance 3 Creeping Death Trailer.And one more thing.PLEASE Take out the image of the widowmaker from below because i barely see what i write.Connoisseur 18:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What does "pissy fit" means?Why do i have it?Connoisseur 19:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :"Pissy Fiy" i mean when you were mad and pissed off about me deleting "energy grenade", despite the fact you had wrote down that the name was made up until it is get rid for the official EMP grenade. So don't jump off being mad as a rabid dog.--Drgyen 00:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :OK,i am not mad anymore, sorry about my behavior in the previous days,i was irritated by something else,no problem. :The 'homeworld' thing is something I need the rephrase the words. And what widowmaker?.--Drgyen 01:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know about the Special Edition, looked up online. :Also could you please work on your writing as you close in the words next to the periods. Like when you write like this "About special edition?Will it have" and change to like this "About special edition'?''' Will it have"- --Drgyen 00:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : And are you very fluent in English right, college English?--Drgyen 01:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I have only acquired the first certificate examination from Cambridge, i am going for proficiency next year. : The Widowmaker in the backround,the image you see when you edit, behind the lines. : : Ok,I thnik is is in Greece,if you go onto the Insomniac Games facebook page they might give you an answer seeing they always respond to posted questions,or they might tell you to check with SCEE (Sony Computer Entertainment Europe) or if you live in the PAL region mostly you will.I live in Australia and what i did was I asked Insomniac Games and they said to check with SCEA (SCEAustralia),so I did and got nothing so I checkedwhat is part of the PAL region which gave me luck so to make sure I defintely could I went to my local EB Games (GameSpot)and asked if I could pre-order,and that is how I ended up w/ the Survivor Edition.I hope this helps : P.S btw the Special Edition does come w/the lvl 5 starter,2 skins,Air fuel Grenades etc. same as the Survivor Edition. : AlexanderACDC73 02:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Leech I looked up on Creeping Death Trailer and that the Leech concept art is actually a Grim. I mean it is easy to compare the similarity of a Grim to a Leech, and easy to confuse between the two.--Drgyen 01:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :And I have the R3 on the Leech to the talk page for clarification reasons.--Drgyen 01:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Connoisseur 11:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Widowmaker? What Widowmaker are you talking about?????--Drgyen 23:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The backround pictureConnoisseur 07:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :you could have been more specific. You have a problem with the background, any suggestion of any other pictures you would like??--Drgyen 09:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I am not overweening, so any picture with less bright colors will be appreciated..Also,i do not have problem even without a backround picture,just black, in order to see clearly what i write.Also,where did you find out about the shielded stalker?Connoisseur 11:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have a specific computer that makes the graphic for the background to make it difficult for you to see?--Drgyen 19:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately i have moderate difficulty in seeing what i do when i edit,but with a lot of effort i can handle it...Where did you find out about the shielded stalker?Connoisseur 20:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :And something else..what is "Global Resistance" exactly?How can it affect Resistance 3?Give me some details because i did not understand..Connoisseur 20:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Looked up Global Resistance on the wiki's entry and see for yourself.--Drgyen 21:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::And the shielded stalker you're talking about was seen in an IGN preview of the first level in R3.--Drgyen 21:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC)